Its VampireLycan Time!
by cubanagurl
Summary: Ya know my stories,right? And their delightful characters...WELL Its time to party! ps: Mr.Peanut Brittle is a joke from a peanut can. tehhee PARODY OF UNDERWORLD AND VH!


Its Peanut Butter Vampire/Lycan Time!

**Heyyy everybody this is me (cubanagurl) and this is kinda of like a story...but more of a PARODY of my crossover and other stories..including my OC's (burt and james)...oh and btw NICK my bestie is going to help out in this story...he is going to help out with the character Michael...he might get a full time job! :D ENJOYYYYYY And yo fangirls! DRACCIE IS HERE! ponytail time! (teehee)-luv yas cubanagurl 33**

So here it begins in Metropolis (where I guess Underworld take place) where DEATH will take place... This is Chapter one...Burt's Death... o.0

Selene: *whistles,walking with gun on hand*

Random werewolf: *growls and rolls eyes thinking its an easy kill*

Selene: *accidently pulls trigger and shoots werewolf down*

Michael: *walks towards Selene* I am on your side now *robotic voice*

Selene: *looks at him weird* Why are you talking like that?

Michael: I don't know *normal voice*

Selene: *sighes,hands on hips* Did you get that hidden stash of cookies again?

Michael: No,Burt did. I kicked him in the face,and put the cookies back.

Selene: Then why are there cookie crumbs on your face? *points at face,and pokes it*

Michael:*takes finger off his face* I only ate one cuz I saved them all...*guilty look*

Selene: MICHAEL! Those were cubanagurl's cookies! *has shocked look*

Michael: Yeah,yeah I know. Go back to the closet like usual...

cubanagurl: *amazed that Michael knew that she was there and what she was going to say*

Selene: Oh yeahh...What floor?

Michael: Fourth floor...with...Burt *whispers his name...and spits on the ground like he was disgusted*

Selene: *questioning look* I thought you were on the third floor...

cubanagurl: Nope. That is where Brittle lives...

Selene: Who's Brittle?

Michael: Don't ask. *Points at crotch and makes a painful look*

Selene: Oh yeah...prove it that its not painful

Mr. Peanut Brittle comes in.

Selene: ummm its just a jar * pokes at it*

Mr. Peanut Brittle: *opens pops out...makes weird noise.*

Selene:*covers her crotch*#$! *takes out gun...shoots it five times in the head* aww thank god

Mr. Peanut Brittle: *squeaks...getts up* #$! *grabs water gun*

Selene: Pshhhh like thats gonna hurt

Brittle: *evil chipmunk chuckle... points at pepper spray can and then to the water gun. acid can going into the gun as well*

Selene: o.0 Ohhhhhhh CRAPPPPP!

Mr. Peanut Brittle: *sprays at Selene's eyes... slinks after her*

Selene runs as far as she can screaming with red eyes...

cubanagurl and Michael: o.0 WHAT THE FLAPPERJONKERS WAS THAT?

Michael goes to the closet...kicks Burt in the face.

Burt: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR,BOSS?

Michael: *slams Burt through the wall. Hits the ground,bleeding. Throws bricks at him*

Burt: *dies slowly,and painfully*

Michael: Goodnight,sucker

* * *

Burt's Funeral

Barely anyone is there...Its raining eerie and dark...

Michael: So whats this thing again?

cubanagurl: Burt's funeral, you wackjob. That's why everyone's dressed in black,but of course you wear white...*when she says wackjob she twitches like tourettes*

Dracula: *fixes hair* Huh? This was a funeral? Ahh well I should have wore my newer black millitary attire

Selene: You don't even have another black millitary attire. If it was new,then it would be camoflague... (since drac is oldfashioned)

Dracula: You would know,Anna. You knew me for a long time...*winks at her,gives her a seductive smile*

Selene: For the last time, I am not Anna

Dracula: Sure you're not...sureeee

Selene:*rolls her eyes and kicks him in the nuts*

Dracula apparently feels no pain. Everyone walks away,except for Dracula. He opens the coffin and takes leftover blood.

Dracula: Heyyyyy wait everybody! Party at my castle!

Brittle: *smiles at drac*

Dracula: Why,hello there buddy *pats its head*

Brittle: *goes psycho... demonic music plays. Eyes turn a bright red*

Dracula: Oh shit...this is not going to end well

Mr. Peanut Brittle: *nods its head...squeak squeak* pulls out a grenade...

BOOOM!

Dracula: My HAIR!

Brittle: *laughs and goes back into the jar*

Dracula: You better stay down there you son of a ...

Mr. Peanut Brittle: *pops out and hits him in the...*

AND THATS THE END!

Created by Nick and cubanagurl

_To be continued..._


End file.
